Takin' Back My Love
by Heart of the Matter
Summary: Special Lover's Spat One-Shot for Lady Arianne Of Ambers Valley - "I hate you! You are the most arrogant man I have ever met in my life!" "What and you think you're little miss perfect!" "Screw you." Aaah.. Dramione Love ;P


**Remember - The ideal nutrition source for an author is 'Reviews'**

**Disclaimer - These are not my characters. I just like to play around with them.**

**A/N - This story is inspired by the song Takin' Back My Love by Enrique and Ciara... **

**BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY ...**

**... by a new found friend and author of some amazing stories as well as the genius mind behind a bunch of the insults used in this fiction.. the one.. the only.. *drum roll please* Lady Arianne Of Ambers Valley! Give her a round of applause ladies and gentlemen!**

**Takin' Back My Love**

They were as happy as could ever be. After a troublesome childhood, the boy who had been deprived of love and the girl who had been deprived of attention had gotten exactly what they wanted in their partners; in each other. They lived in a house in the suburbs of Muggle London, leading a quaint, happy life with not a care in the world. Their love and companionship glowed like a golden light on their faces and not one of their neighbors could doubt the unique bond that these two young lovers shared. It was their reason to wake up in the morning, it was what drove their passions and it was their reason to live, this unconditional love of theirs. Both spent many nights awake, lying in each other's embrace, speaking of dreams and memories, laughing, crying and missing those moments of their childhood that had been spent in enmity, moments that they had lost in hate, those that they could have spent in love. Looking back in retrospect, the realization made them wise of their lives and how precious each second was, because life, just like time, once passed, would never turn back. Man and wife, groom and bride; they were content in what they had lost, learned and gained, and a mutual bliss had descended over them.

Except every single thing up there is pure bullshit.

Well… maybe not everything. They were married and in love. But I'm sorry: bliss? I think not.

Inside the home of the Malfoy couple, something quite the opposite was brewing.

**...**

"Just shut up and leave me alone Malfoy!" Hermione walked inside after Draco, slamming the door behind her.

"Oh yea, that's what you're going to do now is it? Ignore the fact that we just happened to bump into one of your bed-buddies and that you two seemed to get so cosy with each other... that too in front of your bloody husband!" Draco threw his hands up in the air, as if to draw attention to himself as said husband, "Right here Hermione: your husband. But no... you want to act like a bloody.. God I don't even want to say it!"

Hermione looked at him in shock, "I did no such thing! He hugged me! All we did was hug! And then you're the one wanted to sit at _that _end of the table for _that_ stupid reason or whatever, conveniently leaving the only empty seat next to me! So don't you throw this on me!"

"Oh yea... just a hug. I saw that hug. The guy was feeling you up and you were doing nothing about it! I don't know what it is Hermione. I mean, you've got me. You're married to someone like_ me_ and you want to go be a hussy with _that _little wanker?"

"Aaaah! I hate you! You are the most arrogant man I have ever met in my life!" She raised her voice and stood on her tiptoes, trying to level with him, to seem more intimidating.

Draco, unaffected by her, raised his voice higher than hers, "What and you think you're little miss perfect? Do you know how hard it is dealing with your shit every single day?"

"So that's what we've come down to now, Goldilocks? Calling each other rude names?"

"Yes! That's exactly it!" He moved close to her and poked her in the chest.

Hermione's eyes widened and she raised her chin up indignantly, "Fine then! You fat egotistical shit!"

"Mudblood!"

"Pureblood bastard!"

"Bushy-haired freak!"

"Ugly ferret!"

"Buck-toothed beaver!"

Hermione let out a shriek of frustration, "I HATE YOU!"

Draco pushed her against the wall fiercely and crashed down on her lips in a fervent rage. Their tongues battled with each other as he crushed his chest to her, so close but not close enough. Hermione raised her arms from her sides and weaved them through his light blonde hair, pressing herself closer to him, if that was even possible. She dropped her hands back down, clutching at his shirt desperately. Draco's arms were placed on either side of her face, pushing against the wall as he kissed her in a frenzy. His hands moved to her hips and up her lean form, eager and wanting. His arms enclosed her and he lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his body. Draco moved backwards and walked towards the couch, laying her down, all the while keeping their kiss intact.

When they broke away, it felt as if all of their anger had been dispelled and their silliness made them chuckle lightly, even as they tried hard to catch their breath.

Hermione looked at him with a soft smile, "I still hate you, you know."

"You wouldn't be _my _woman if you didn't, and I am not fat, nor am I ugly," a slight smirk played on the corners of Draco's lips as he stroke her soft hair gently.

Hermione knew he was crazy possessive and that's what she loved most about him but, damn it, she could never help but react heavily to his remarks, "Screw you."

"Gladly."

**So, you may love it, you may not... and you can let me know by reviewing! Oh yea! That's what you want to do! Press that beautiful little button down there! Go ahead you silly little thing you!**


End file.
